1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone, and more particularly to an earphone capable of adjusting the sound effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of science and technology, electronic products are continuous upgraded. In order to assure that users can listen to the sound generated by the electronic product under the state of not interfering with others, an earphone is served as a necessary accessory of the electronic product.
To the traditional earphone, when needing to adjust the sound in bass range, the pressure inner a rear chamber of the earphone can be varied by placing or not placing a damping object into the rear chamber for changing the damping effect of the earphone. So the sound and the sound pressure in the bass range can be controlled and matched with the sound in the treble range. The damping object also can prevent foreign matters, which may cause noise or destroy the earphone, from entering into the earphone body. But an ordinary consumer cannot freely replace the damping object in the traditional earphone, but receive the sound, which is generated by the earphone and cannot be adjusted. Therefore, the traditional earphone is not convenient in use.